A Waking Nightmare
by WH-Allen Florence
Summary: Synopsis: A mysterious group, ironically called "Loved (?)", kidnaps Tsukishima, Akaashi, Kenma, and Kageyama. An unexpected character leads the investigation. Will the teams be able to get their teammates back or lose them forever to the dark mastermind of "Loved (?)"? I Do Not Own Anything! Haikyuu! Characters belong to the owner, fanfic plot line is mine though. Review&Enjoy
1. Kidnapped Under the New Moon

Chapter 1: Kidnapped under the New Moon

"I see that you've got nothing but volleyball in those tiny brains of yours you idiot volleyball pair," Tsukishima sneered as he stares, with an odd sense of admiration, at Hinata's Math scores and Kageyama's English scores.

"How about giving up the hopes of going to Nationals? With grades like these the school will have to hold you back till you can get your grades up," Tsukishima prided off as he tosses the tests back to them.

"Good work today," Tsukishima leaves with his usual farewell.

"It wouldn't have ended up like this if only you had tutored us a bit longer!," Hinata whined.

"Sorry, please come back during business hours," Tsukishima said coldly and put on his headphones and headed out of the clubroom. Faintly, he can hear Hinata shouting "Meanie-shima! Stingy-shima!"

Plastering a triumphant smirk on his face, he headed home; Yamaguchi giggling and trailing behind. At the halfway mark, Yamaguchi branches away and heads towards his house. Before saying his goodbyes Tsukishima's cell goes off, an unknown number. He hits ignore, but the same unknown number calls again. Ignore. The call comes again. Feeling unable to avoid whoever was calling him, he picked up.

"Hello. Are you lonely? Wanna have some fun?" comes a prerecorded message. A pause, waiting for a reply, Tsukishima had a pissed look on his face, the sneers and smirks from before, gone. "No I'm not, and no I don't want to, ya pervs!" Hanging up and satisfied the number didn't call back; till the next night and the night after and the night after that.

On the fourth night, the same unknown number calls and this time, Tsukishima was seeing red and tonight he was going to give it hell. Yamaguchi showing increasing worry on his face as he watches his childhood friend answer the same call for the umpteenth time for the past few nights.

"What the hell do you want? I told you I'm not interested," Tsukishima yelled out, pretty sure the whole neighborhood can hear him. The pre-recorded message said the same thing, "Hello. Are you lonely? Wanna have some fun?"

"No." Before he pulled the phone from his ear, another voice said, "Are you sure? You seem lonely to me."

A chill ran down his spine. "What the-?" Scanning his surroundings, he noticed a tall shadowed figure standing at the corner of the street three houses down.

"What wrong Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked, but no reply, looking in the same direction and then looking back. Never before has Yamaguchi seen a look of growing fear on Tsukishima's face.

"Why not indulge a little? Why not forget the pests that bother you all the time? Why not let loose?" the voice continued and the figure started to stalk toward the two boys.

"Yamaguchi, run." and the two boys ran for their life. After gaining some distance away, but the figure still following after them, they split from each other, still running, and headed straight home. But to Yamaguchi's worst fear...

Tsukishima never made it home.

To Be Continued...


	2. Kageyama Kidnapped

Chapter 2: Kageyama Kidnapped!

After saying their goodbyes to the upperclassman…

"That jerk!" Kageyama grumbled, "Didn't even try to fake sympathy…"

"Hifs a furreal hurk!" Hinata joined, mouth stuffed with meat buns.

"Are you going to talk or are you going to eat? Choose one" Kageyama said, inching away from the flying meat spit coming out of Hinata's mouth.

Swallowing down his food hard, he said, "I said 'He's a real jerk! Sheesh, Baka-yama don't you understand Japanese?"

"Hinata you dumb butt!" Kageyama yells out and chases after Hinata. Hinata, being the squirrely high jumper ace that he is, easily dodges Kageyama's attacks. Kageyama became breathless and soon gave up on the chase.

"Ha-ha, I win this time! Kageyama is a Baka-Yama!" Hinata chanted in victory.

"Next time… you… won't be… so lucky…"Kageyama huffed out.

They approached the usual fork on the road and parted there. Kageyama, feeling doubly defeated because of Hinata's "win", clopped off home like usual. As he turned the corner to enter into his neighborhood and chilling presence crept up from behind. He whirls around only to find a few stragglers walking home from the night shift and a few couples walking hand in hand. Thinking it was only his imagination he picked up his pace and made it home.

"I'm home," he called only to be met by silence. A sticky note was placed on the home phone next to the front door. "Hi sweetie, mom and dad are going to visit your grandparents in Ueno, be back this weekend, Love Mom and Dad."

"Great~" Kageyama's luck just keeping getting worse. The message on the back of the note said that there was his favorite meals and leftovers for him. He bee-lined for the frig and heated up the food. Taking his meal to his room he plopped onto his bed and started eating. Then the doorbell rings. Forcing himself to his feet he slowly made his way to the door, not caring if he's making the person wait.

"Who the hell is coming over at this time of night?" Kageyama grumbled. He opened the door and it was the late night deliveryman.

"Sorry for disturbing you sir, you have a few letters that needed immediate delivery. Please sign here" the mailman said with a monotone.

After signing the letters and saying thanks and goodbye, Kageyama closed the door and back tracked to his room. "Subscriptions for Sports Monthly, and few other sports magazines and…what the-?" One letter, a yellow envelope with no return address, was the smallest of them all. Kageyama opened the small envelope, only to find a tiny card that read, "Are you lonely? Wanna have some fun?" That's all it said, Kageyama placed the slip back into the envelope and tore it to pieces. "Junk mail." He returned to finishing his food, got dressed and ready for bed, turned off the lights and went to sleep.

But being Baka-yama for today, he forgot to lock the front door.

To Be Continued…


	3. Lovely Red

Chapter 3: Lovely Red

"Akaashi, pass it here!" Bokuto bellowed out.

"Yeah" was his reply.

Bokuto spiked and aced yet another spike against the visiting team.

"KUWAA, HEY, HEY, HEY!" Bokuto punched his fists in the air, his teammates reluctantly playing along, "hey, hey hey". Akaashi gave his teammates a knowing nod, silently congratulating them for putting up with Bokuto's erratic mood swings and antics. They returned the nod and continued the match all the way through match point.

After the greetings and the "good game" handshakes were finished, the team headed off to the locker room, ready to end the day.

"Akaashi!" Bokuto shouted as if he were on the other side of the gym, "You better keep passing to me for the next match. No keep passing to me forever! YEAH!"

"Forever is a bit much. I have a life to live too you know" Akaashi said so bluntly that Bokuto had large streams of tears running down his cheeks.

"Akaashi," he said between sniffles, "This is the part where you say 'Of Course, you're the ace' or something like that."

Unable to put up with anymore of his antics, Akaashi quickly changed and headed straight out of the locker room. Bokuto left behind stunned and heart broken.

"What am I going to do with him?" Akaashi said to no one in particular.

He made it to his dorm room. He plopped onto his bed and propped his throbbing feet from the game against the wall, the pressure becoming less and the relaxing sensation of the covers lulled him to sleep.

"I'll take a shower in the morning" Akaashi whispered.

Back at the locker room some of the members were giggling to themselves over how semi-pathetic Bokuto looked. Ever since Akaashi left him behind, he stayed in that stunned position. The door opened and for a second he perked up but immediately felt shot down when he saw that it wasn't who he was expecting.

"Um sorry to interrupt, I'm from the visiting team. I think we left a few things when my team and I were leaving, can I go grab it?"

"Sure, just make sure you collect all your stuff. We'll lock up later."

"Great, thanks so much" he said. He closed the door and left.

Unfortunately, he was member of a whole different kind of team. And he wasn't heading to the gym; he headed straight for the room that contains the boy with the lovely red name.

To Be Continued...


	4. Little Lost Kitten

Chapter 4: My Little Kitten

"Don't you ever feel bored playing at the same level over and over and again?" Kuroo asked, while walking with his pudding hair colored childhood friend from the convenience store, "and who's Kuroreceiver2?"

"That's my username and this isn't the same game as yesterday. A classmate introduced me to this new virtual reality game, Cometix" Kenma said in a justified tone.

"A game is a game," Kuroo retorted, "This is why you still suck at volleyball."

"Well, I'm not as passionate and fired up as you are. Oh, Hinata texted last night and wanted the team to know that Karasuno won't lose again in the Battle at the Garbage Dump," Kenma said.

"Well, tell him 'We look forward to another win on our end.'" Kuroo said with a wide smirk on his face. "Wait don't change the subject on me, this is about _you_ we're talking about! What's Cometix anyway?"

A faint smile appeared on Kenma's face as the two headed off on their usual route towards home.

"Senpai~!" came a loud high-pitched cry. Haiba Lev stormed straight for them, holding what looked like a petrified tabby cat in his arms. "Senpai, senpai look at this little guy. I just caught him and he was tailing right behind you and so I thought 'Why not say hi' and I did. Say do you think my plays have gotten better? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya?"

He got a huge sucker punch to the face, Kuroo's face showing every negative emotion that can be described.

"Brag about your plays when you ACTUALLY learn to receive the ball _properly_ ," Kuroo says while pinching Lev's cheeks, Lev wailing his heart out so the whole street can hear him.

"I'm going on ahead," Kenma says and he walks away, disregarding the cries for help from the distressed first year.

"Hey, don't play all night like you usually do. We have practice in the morning! I'll come over to pick you up like usual. You better be up by then!" Kuroo called out, only to receive a backhanded wave going "yeah, yeah," from the small receding figure.

Half way home and Cometix is his only fixation. A notice pops up on center of the screen: "New player wants to chat. Accept? Ignore?" Not seeing the harm in accepting the virtual request, Kenma chooses accept.

"I'll leave if it gets weird," Kenma thought and the conversation began.

Username Catlover01 is typing…

"hello. im glad you accepted. it feels gr8 having someone to talk to."

Username Kuroreceiver2 is typing…

"it's my first time playing. any tips on how to win lvl. 9?"

Catlover01: "Straightforward much…Yeah, use ROYGBIV. Connect the reds, blues, etc. i think you get the idea."

Kuroreceiver2: "thnx…how did you get to level 32 already? This game has only been out for 3 days and I've only started yesterday…"

Catlover01: i guess im just that gud.

Kuroreceiver2: sure…

Catlover01: hey u wanna come over? my house ain't far from where you are, we can play 2gether?

Starting to feel like this guy is being a little creepy, Kenma hesitantly replies, "um, no thanks, I've got club meeting tomorrow," and proceeded to log off before another message popped up.

Catlover01: "that's too bad, i looked forward to finally meetin u in person…"

"Look behind you."

Feeling scared, Kenma turned the console off and started running, without looking back. When he finally got to a busy sidewalk he slowed down. While catching his breath, regret starts to set in. "I never should've accepted. It was stupid. What was I thinking?" Kenma's thoughts rambled on.

Finding an open bench, he turned his console back on and went to his settings. While scrolling through the notifications tab and blocking Catlover01, he got one new message, and went pale.

Loved(?): "I found you, little kitten."

To Be Continued…


	5. Collection Complete

Chapter 5: Collection Complete

Groggy and heavy headed, Tsukishima wakes up. Finding his legs bound and his wrists were in handcuffs, he wiggles around, trying to at least get his legs free. Next to him is Kageyama in the same situation, waking up and finding that his movements restricted.

"What's going?" Kageyama asked, panic slowly planting itself into his increasing heartbeat.

"How would I know? I woke up like this too," Tsukishima replied.

The door swings open with a thud, a large man carrying two large bags, big enough to hide a body, in each arm. Squirming in muffled protests, the man drops the bags to the floor. He unzips the bags one by one. First Akaashi rolls out, tied hand and foot. Followed by Kenma, in the same state. Each coming out with an "oof" and groans of pain. The man leaves, locking the door as he left.

"Hey, you two are…" Kageyama trails off.

"What's going on? Where are we?" Akaashi asks while scooting his way closer to the Karasuno boys.

"Not sure, it's too dim to tell" Tsukishima said.

"How did you guys end up here?" Kenma asked.

"I got several weird and freaky phone calls and then chased by the caller," Tsukishima said.

"A weird delivery man came to drop off an even weirder letter at my house at night," Kageyama said.

"Someone game stalked me on my way home," Kenma replied.

"Someone got into my room, knocked me out and then I ended up in a body bag," Akaashi said.

Nothing seemed to make sense. There was nothing much in common between the boys, only that they are in high school and all of them participate in a volleyball team. While trying to figure out the mystery, they heard door unlock. This time four figures waltz in.

"We welcome you all to our world called Loved (?). We do hope that your travels here was… pleasant" one man, wearing no shirt just a vest and black slacks, said, "We will be your hosts from now on. My name is Sato. I hope I didn't hurt too badly, Akaashi." Akaashi threw a glare at the man.

"I am Ritsu, I look forward to getting to know you better Kenma," he said while blowing a kissing in Kenma's direction. Kenma showing every sign of disgust at the gesture, scooting away from him.

"I am Watobi, I'm not sure how else to say this but…" Watobi trails, "Tsukishima, I hope you're as cold as you look. It'll be fun to break you."

Tsukishima shuddered and gave a disgusted look back at him.

"Easy there Wato. Sorry about that Tsukishima, he just can't help himself," the man next to him said, while holding Watobi back by the elbow.

"My name is Arai," he stated, then stared straight towards Kageyama's direction, "Kageyama, you hurt my feelings after tore up my letter. But I'll forgive you for now since you'll be staying for a while." Kageyama had no interest in whatever the weirdo had planned and he wasn't going to stick around to find out.

"Let us go, this is kidnapping!" Kageyama shouted.

"Well we had to do something. You boys were so persistent in playing the "hard-to get" game," Ritsu tried to pout cutely.

"Why do this anyway?" Akaashi asked.

Watobi replied, "You could say that we are a special type of fan club if that's what you want to call it."

"Well, you'll understand our goals so long as you're here." Sato replied.

"And what if we want to leave?" Kenma asked, his hands just barely out of the binds of the rope.

"Well that'll be no good. We have so many plans with all of you," Ritsu said, pouting his lips at him.

Kenma nudged his hands free then made his desperate attempt to at least topple one of the kidnappers. But to his poor luck, he tripped on his own feet, which were still bound by rope, and fell back to the ground.

"Teehee, how cute. You're like a baby kitten trying to walk," Ritsu said, crouching next to the fallen body.

"Now, now, let's get along, shall we?" Sato said, hovering over the rest of the boys.

"After all our collection was just completed tonight. Let's keep it that way for a while."

To be Continued…


	6. What'll we do now?

Chapter 6: What'll we do now?

That night, not much happened. After the introduction were made the four hosts left the boys in the room after untying their bindings.

"Come tomorrow, the fun begins. Starting with Kenma," Sato announced and waved as he left, "Sleep well boys, see y'all in a few hours."

Shuddering at the implications that his tone, Kenma curled into a fetal position and planted himself into farthest corner of the room. The boys were left in a room full of worry and growing panic.

"What'll we do?" Kageyama asked, "The door is locked, the windows are blocked by iron bars, and… and…"

"We now know who's responsible for our kidnapping, but we still don't know why. The others will notice we are missing and start a search party," Akaashi stated, "Hopefully someone will find us soon."

"From what I can tell, we're in an old storage building, and judging by the smell in here, it looks to be abandoned. A typical hiding place for thugs," Tsukishima chimed in taking in the surroundings, noticing the cigarette butts and the broken alcohol bottles littered all over the place.

"What'll I do? I'm first, whatever that means." Kenma said, curling in tighter, hoping to wake up from this nightmare.

"We'll think of something. Since our hands are free, we can do more," Akaashi said, trying to console the curled up boy.

...

Uneventful hours passed, but the four prisoners were unable to sleep, especially Kenma. Morning came, and everyone in the room was on edge, eyes glued to the door, waiting for any sound or movement to come their way. Faint steps are heard and the group braces themselves. The door creaked open and only Ritsu showed his face, the others were nowhere to be seen.

"Mornin'!" Ritsu cheered, "Hope y'all slept well…Kenma I hope you're ready to have fun."

Kenma flinched back, his back pressed flat against the wall, he eyes bloodshot and exuding fear of what's to come.

Ritsu canters forward, ready to receive his uncooperative playmate. "Come now, it's nothing bad. Just some clean, innocent fun" he said with an unbelieving tone and gripped Kenma's wrists and started dragging him back to the door.

Not even paying attention to the others, Ritsu fought with Kenma in a tug-of-war. Without a moment's hesitation, Kageyama takes a broken bottle and swings it at the back of Ritsu's head. Ritsu falls forward and lands in a loud crash, unconscious on the floor.

"Run!"

The four boys jumped to their feet and bounded off in great strides to get away from the room, and Kenma's kidnapper, and headed for the exit. Once outside, they took to the nearest streets and looked for a populated place. A burger house was opening for the day and the boys headed straight for the growing line, hoping that the crowd would cover their tracks and let them rest in the store.

Huffing and gasping for air, the waitress at the counter fidgeted in the awkwardness.

"Wow, you guys really must like Burger Haven, huh?" the lady said, trying to be polite, "What can I get y'all?"

The boys didn't have much money, only able to buy one burger meal and a soda. The boys found a table in the corner of the restaurant and sat down and sighed in the relief. They started picking at the food while gathering their thoughts for the next step.

"The receipt here says today is the 13th. That means we've been missing for over 3 days." Kenma investigated.

"And the lady said this is 'Burger Haven' right?" Kageyama asked, "Then we're somewhere in Mito."

"How'd you figure that?" Tsukishima asked, surprised that Kageyama knew something outside the volleyball scene.

"I read it in a food magazine. It said that this is one of the most popular American fast food places in Mito," Kageyama said in a matter of fact tone, receiving odd stares from the others.

"Now that we know where we are. Smack dap right in the middle of the where we all live-" Akaashi was interrupted.

"Now how do we get back home?" another voice chimed in, "is what y'all are wondering, right?"

The boys whipped their heads towards the voice and all the blood in their faces drain out.

"That wasn't very nice boys. Ritsu is complaining of a headache and we were searching all over for you," it was Wato, leaning on the neighboring booth, his elbows resting on the back support.

"I hope that Ritsu already told y'all but we aren't going to do anything bad, just something fun," Wato said as he walked over and leaned on his hand on the table, "Fun for _us_ , at least."

"Now," Wato changed to a menacing look, "if this little warm up game is done, let's head back. Shall we?"

The boys, with much fear, pealed themselves from the booth and headed out the door.

To be Continued…


	7. Let the Games Begin, Round 1 Start!

Chapter 7: Let the Games Begin. Round 1: Start

The boys were herded into a black car, everyone squished in the back seat, refusing to sit in the front next to Wato. Wato giggled at their attempts of evasion and proceeded to drive off, away from the original holding location.

"Where are we going now?" Kenma asked, remembering that he's going to go first.

"A game site especially designed to your taste, Kenma," Wato started, "and from now on, we'll all be taking field trips to many different locations."

He drove onto the highway and for the next hour and a half, what felt like an eternity for the boys, nothing was said. Wato got off the highway and drove down an unbeaten path, the car shifting and rocking the back seat. He stopped the car in front of a hay field. Wato got out first and then opened the door to the back seat. "Only Kenma will be playing this round," Wato said. Kenma climbed out of the car, staring in helplessness at the others. Ritsu stood on the border of the hay field, holding what looked like an ice pack pressed to the back of his head, he flashed an expression of discontent at the car. But when Kenma was only a few feet from him, his expression changed to a happy one.

"Ready to play?" He asked, rhetorically.

Kenma curled his hands into a fist as his kidnapper began to explain how the game works.

"Here are the rules, no sharp or blunt objects allowed, that includes broken bottles." He flashed another glare at the car. "This is a maze, and you simply have to go through it and get out. While you are in the maze, we'll play hide and seek. I'll be the seeker and you have to hide. If I catch you, then the game is over and we go back to the starting line and do this all over again. Simple as that. Fun right?"

"Oh, I should also mention that whenever you lose, you have to take three punches from me" Ritsu said.

Kenma went pale but didn't answer, the only thing in his mind is "get out of here , get out of here, get out of here…"

"Alrighty then, let the games begin. Start Round 1!" Ritsu shouted, "I'll give you a 5 minute head start for this round."

Kenma sprinted off, heading straight for the first fork in the road, taking the path on the right. He kept up the pace till his lungs burned and then he slowed down, hoping that he put enough distance between him and the creep.

But he can still faintly hear Ritsu, saying "Ready or not, here I come!"

To be continued…


	8. Unfair Advantage

Chapter 8: Unfair Advantage

Ritsu entered the maze and disappeared under the tall stalks. When he disappeared, Wato re-entered the car and drove off.

"Wait, we can't just leave him!" Kageyama shouted.

"You don't make the rules," Wato replied, and that shut everyone else up. They proceeded back down the unbeaten path and the boys were left in wonder, "what'll happen now".

"Next will be Akaashi and Kageyama, Sato and Arai have been waiting patiently for you two." Wato said.

Grimacing in disgust, the two of them tried to calm themselves as the car approached the entrance to the forest. Once there, with sun at its zenith, Sato and Arai stepped out from behind the tall thick trees. They stood a few yards from the car, posing to give off a menacing appeal to this so called "game".

"Alrighty now you two, time to get out," Wato said, as he stepped out and opened the passenger seats, letting the two "contestants" inch out of the car.

"Wah! Akaashi, Kageyama! Hello again," Sato rang out, making Akaashi reflex back a few steps, "Don't be shy. Come join us."

When the two boys were a mere yard width away from their kidnappers, Wato turned heel one last time, got into the car, and drove off with Tsukishima was left to sit in growing panic.

"The rules are simple," Arai started, "You two have the chance to escape us by finding your way out of the forest. Hidden within the trees is a telephone number. All you have to do is find the number, find a shed with a working telephone and then you're free."

"But," Sato chimed in, "This is also a game of hide and seek. You hide, we seek. Makes the game more interesting that way, you know?"

"Alright, starting now, you have 10 minutes to get a head start", Arai said, "Hurry now, the clock is ticking."

The two boys bolted, taking advantage to the time given. The first few minutes was just running, never separating from each other. Then when the entrance was nowhere in sight, the two slowed down.

"What do we do? Should we just hide and make 'em think we're looking for that number or do we actually look?" Kageyama asked, catching his breath.

"Not sure. If they are able to find us like they did back at the burger shop, then it's possible that this 'game' of theirs isn't a fair one" Akaashi replied.

"What do you mean?" Kageyama asked.

"I mean, it's been bothering me but, they might have some way to track us. Think about it. We chose that burger house on a whim and out of panic. We were only there for no more than 20 minutes and yet one of them found us without much effort." Akaashi stated.

"That's true…" Kageyama trailed off, "So that means…"

"We're gonna have to play their game if it means surviving and getting some answers to any of this," Akaashi said with a hint of dread in his voice.

The two boys sighed in defeat and started searching for the number, anything that looked like a piece of paper was littered all over the grounds. The boys started picking up the pieces and threw away any that wasn't a number.

The 10 minute mark over, Sato and Arai set off for their prey.

"This'll be fun"

To be continued…


	9. Round 3 Fail

Chapter 9: Round 3-Fail…

The view of the forest and the fields long gone and the only pair left in the car are back on the highway. Nothing was said, Tsukishima staring out the window; avoiding any conversation that came up. Wato couldn't help but giggle to himself at how Tsukishima was trying so hard to remain calm and indifferent. The car turned off the highway and into a sparse residential area on the right, the ocean in view on the left. The car cruised to a stop in front of a small one story house. The sun began to set and the two got out of the car.

"Nice, huh? This is the beach house streets on the borders of Mito." Wato stated.

"Why're we here?" Tsukishima said.

"You'll see. Let's head inside first," Wato replied. They entered the house and saw that the table was set with two plates of pasta and drinks on the side.

After locking the front door Wato pulled out the nearest chair and said, "I know you're hungry. Come sit."

"I'm not hungry. What 'game' have you planned?" Tsukishima said with his fists clenched. Whatever the task, he wanted out ASAP.

"Oh, Kei~ you really can be so cold hearted" Wato said, feigning hurt, "Well, can't blame you though. You want out. Very well then…" Wato took the corners of the table and flipped the contents over, spilling everything onto the floor with a crash. He then took the chairs and started smashing them against the floor, splintering them into large parts. "I was hoping we would go at a slower pace but apparently you're eager to play my game."

Taken aback, Tsukishima backed into the small kitchen, the bar stand being the only barrier between him and the maniac man on the other side.

"Let the games begin, Tsukki," Wato said hunched forward, "We going to start with the game of cops and robbers. You've heard of it haven't you? It's kind of like hide and seek. You hide and I'll come catch you. If you're caught then you're out and have to take the punishments that I've set up. Easy right?"

Not wanting to hear another word, Tsukishima bolted out of the kitchen, heading straight for a vacant room, blocking the door with whatever was big enough to hold the maniac back, even if just for a few seconds. Wato chased behind and banged against the door with his fist.

"Tsukki~ come out of there. You can't block my path with anything, that's against the rules." Wato yelled, his voice bordering hysteria.

Not wanting another second with him, Tsukishima scanned the room. The room's furniture was scares; besides the desk that he blocked the door with, the bed was stripped, the night stands were lob sided, the windows had mesh with gaping holes covering it and the only lighting was a bulb hanging from the ceiling. He then stared in the direction of the bathroom, a window without any mesh was broken open. With Wato still trying to bust the door open, this time replacing his fists with a knife, Tsukishima tried to plan out his escape. When the noise became less, Tsukishima took that as opportunity and bolted to the cracked window. He closed and locked the bathroom door. The window wouldn't budge open. He hoisted himself up and climbed out. As he pulled himself through the window, the broken shards tore through his shirt and pants, cutting the exposed skin. Once outside he turned the corner and made it back to the front of the house.

"Thank you God for giving me height," Tsukishima breathed out and kept on running.

"Tsukki~!" Wato shouted behind him, "Are we playing outside now? Ok~ ready or not, here I come."

"How did he know I was outside already?" Tsukishima cursed and kept running. "Only now would I wish I didn't slack off on the running drills."

Tsukishima kept his paces and the roads met with the busy streets of the downtown area. Coated in sweat, the droplets stinging his cuts, and looking behind him, Wato's figure racing closer. He headed off to the nearest police station.

Once inside, and feeling much safer, he bee-lined to the front desk.

"Please, I need help. My friends and I, we…we…"the words weren't coming out, too many things to be said all at once.

"Woah now, kiddo, calm down." The police man at the front desk said, "Let's get ya that first aid first." the police man said, the door ajar by a few inches.

Taking a few deep breaths, he continued. "My friends are in trouble. We were kidnapped and I was able to escape. We need to save them. Please!"

"Alright, what are your friend's names?" the police man continued as he fished around in his desk draw for a note pad.

"It's Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma and Keiji Akaashi" Tsukishima replied.

"Good, and your name?"

"Tsukishima Kei."

"And do you happen to know the name of your kidnapper(s)" the police man asked.

"I only remember the names: Wato, Ritsu, Arai and Sato." Tsukishima replied, looking over his shoulder, feeling like he's being watched, "They call themselves, Loved (?)"

The police man stops writing and looks up at Tsukishima, as if he said something forbidden.

"You escaped Loved (?)" he asked.

A little confused, Tsukishima nodded.

The police man grabs the land line phone and dials a number.

"Agent Hinata" a voice replied.

"Agent Hinata, this is Sairi from the Mito Police unit. I have a young man here that says he's escaped the group that you mentioned before. Loved (?)"

"…Keep him there, I'll come pick him up. Be there in 15," the voice answers and hangs up. The police man then beckons Tsukishima to come around the desk and head to the break room in the back.

Seated at the table, a wave of nausea set in, Tsukishima rests his head on the table, hands holding his stomach but unable to relax.

"Guys, please be okay."

To be continued...


	10. Recovery

Chapter 10: Recovery

The door swung open and a tall figure with orange layered hair cut walks in with the first aid kit.

"Hinata?" Tsukishima said with much disbelief.

"I'm afraid this is the first time we've met. I'm Agent Rey Hinata. Shoyo Hinata is my cousin," she said as she opened up the first aid kit and began disinfecting the cuts all over his body. Wincing and groaning from the pain and stings of the alcohol wipes, Tsukishima tried to muffle the noise till he breathed a sigh of relief when the bandaging was done and she put the supplies away.

"Now if you'll come with me," she said and led the way to the parking garage. Tsukishima was still apprehensive about the changing events but complied with getting into the car. On the road, it was mostly quiet.

"Can you tell me what you know?" Rey started.

"I don't know all that much," Tsukishima replied.

"What you have is fine." Rey said.

With a deep breath, he started. He told her about how he and his friends were captured, who the kidnappers are, how he and the group got split in different locations and how he escaped. Soon they approached a three story brick building. The front gates swung open, and soon they were in the garage and the two got out of the car. Rey motioned to Tsukishima to follow her and they went into a nearby elevator going down to the basement.

Tsukishima's eyes were glued to the sign above the door, "Autopsy", as soon as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Why are we here?" Tsukishima asked. After all that's happened he felt uneasy seeing dead bodies and the like.

"We need to get you de-bugged, those kidnappers that you mentioned earlier likes to implant several trackers on their targets. They're probably following you and your friends' movements as we speak." Rey replied and motioned for him to follow. Once inside, the room didn't smell like death, instead it was the smell of cleaning products and air fresheners. The room was so cold, though, that Tsukishima was sure that he can see tiny puffs of air whenever he breathed out.

"Doc? Doc?" Rey called out, "Doc are you in?"

"Over here" a voice called out from under the desk.

"Hey, Doc." Rey said, unfazed by the state the doctor was in. He was wearing a gray track suit and was lying on the floor with a sleeping bag and a pillow, "Pulled another all-nighter again huh?"

"Yes and I just got in bed. What do you need?" the doctor said with an agitated drawl to his tone.

"This young man is Tsukishima Kei, a surviving and unfortunate victim from the Loved (?) Group" she replied.

Upon hearing the name, the doctor's mood picked up. He got to his feet, sifted through his desk till he found a small metal detector and numbing spray and headed straight for the autopsy table.

"Please lay here," the doctor said as he prepared his tools.

Sweat dropping and feeling like his heart is getting caught in his throat, Tsukishima backed up till he bumped into Rey.

"Don't worry, the doctor is just going to look for the tracking devices hidden in you and then immediately extract it," she stated, "this is not exactly textbook procedure but this is the only way to ensure your safety. And while you two are handling that, I have other preparations to work on."

She turned around and went for the phone. Punching in a few numbers, the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Agent Hinata, is this the Tsukishima residence?" Rey asked, Tsukishima's ears perked up.

A loud roar and cheering was heard on the other end of the line, most of it was "You found him! They found him! He's alright!" Waiting for the other side to calm down she continued, "Yes we did recover Tsukishima Kei, he is here in the federal building in Mito…yes…yes. I understand. Of course, until tonight," She hung up after that.

"Your friends and family are heading over as we speak, Tsukishima. Until then, you are to remain here in the building till they arrive," Rey stated, and began dialing the numbers for Nekoma and Fukurodani. When those calls were done and appointments arranged she headed out the door.

"Doc, when you're done. Please have Tsukishima meet me on the third floor."

"Will do" Doc said as he hovered the metal detector over the body, a few beeps in between and one by one tiny chips were removed from Tsukishima's body. Thanks to the numbing spray, he didn't feel much. When all seemed clear, Doc patched him back up.

"You're lucky. All of your trackers were just underneath the skin, but quite a few of them at that," he said after wrapping the last bandage on Tsukishima's arm, "Most of the victims of Loved (?) had their trackers hidden deeper and in more obscure places."

Tsukishima's only thoughts were of how the other three were doing.

"You heard her, you gotta head off to the third floor, and from what I can tell, your friends and family have just arrived." Doc said as he ventured back to his sleeping bag and fell back asleep.

Tsukishima gave a deep bow and a thank you before heading off.

The feeling of relief was overwhelming, tears threatening to fall, but because of pride Tsukishima tried to suck it all in. When the doors drew themselves, the first thing he sees is the Karasuno jerseys in the office. All heads pointed towards the elevator and a stampede of crows flocked straight for him.

Everyone spoke at once, questions were flying about how he was doing, why he was wrapped with so many bandages, who hurt him, and so many more that his head started to spin.

His brother, Akiteru, cut into the crowd, encasing him in a big hug.

"Welcome back, Kei," he said with tears of relief.

That did it. All the fears, the nausea and the feelings of hopelessness rushed out and Tsukishima began to bawl. His teammates were unable to say anything, and stayed silent as they let their usually snarky and stoic friend have the moment to let it all out. After a few more minutes, what felt like hours, of the crying on his brother's shoulder, Tsukishima calmed down; his expression changed from sadness to relief.

"Now then, where did you say the others were?" Rey asked.

"Kenma is in a tall corn field maze and right next to it is a forest where Akaashi and Kageyama are being held," Tsukishima replied.

"Then, that's where we'll start the recovery."


	11. Tokyo's Stray Cat is Home Bound

Chapter 11: Tokyo's Stray Cat is Home Bound

"How much longer till the end?" Kenma murmured, as he proceeded to enter the maze for the umpteenth time tonight.

"You can always quit, you know," Ritsu shouted behind him, "If you do, though, you'll be mine from now on. But if you insist on continuing, you still have a 4 minutes and 30 seconds to go!"

Kenma ran with little energy left. His body ragged with hunger pangs, cuts and scratches from falling, and bruises from taking the hits from Ritsu after getting captured. He ran and ran, but no matter where he turned everything looked the same, and being shorter, he couldn't see above the stalks. Only the tiki torches, laid out at the corners of the walls, shed a dim light around the field. He tried everything, from memorizing where he left off last and marking where he's been. But, somehow, he would always get caught.

"Ready or not, here I come! Round 39 begins!" Ritsu shouted in the distance.

"It's been only 39 rounds?" Kenma sighed in disbelief, and started to pace his steps trying to figure out if he's even half way across the maze, "It feels more like 70 or 80 since we started".

"Hey Kenma," Ritsu voice called out, his voice sounding threateningly close, "Let shake things up a bit. You can stay in the maze even if you get caught, but this time you have to take 5 hits from me instead of the usual three. How about that? Sounds more fun right?"

If Kenma can get any paler, he did. His stomach started to churn and his body started to lurch over from the memory of the last few punches he received. But, having no time to think or to stay put, he continued on, picking at random at the forks in the maze, hoping for the exit to be not too far off.

"Kenma~, I'm close by~" Ritsu teased.

Feeling numb from fear, Kenma began to break into tears, his mind going blank, panic and hysteria taking over his steps. He got more scratches and bruises, tripping on the loose stones and dry ground. Ritsu appeared just a few feet away from the running figure, licking his lips out of enjoyment of winning another round in the maze.

"Gotcha."

Kenma fell over but this time, completely spent and unable to move another step, Ritsu hovered over the dirtied boy under him and proceeded to kick him in the gut and stomping on his legs. Kenma wincing and crying out in pain plastered a satisfied smile on Ritsu's face.

"Alrighty then, in Round 40 you have a 5 minute head start starting now."

Feeling like it's not even worth the trouble, Kenma didn't move. The more he tried to move, rocks would cut into his skin. Light headed from the mental strain and hunger, he slumped onto the ground.

"4 minutes left. Are going to continue?" Ritsu asked, not moving from his spot.

Kenma didn't know how to respond. Did he want to continue and hope for the exit to be not too far? Or give up and let his kidnapper do whatever?

Then, the image of his teammates floated into his head. The practice drills he had to endure, the shouts from his teammates, the cheering from his peers, all that he thought was troublesome or enjoyable brought tears to his eyes. He started to move, inch by inch.

"3 minutes left" Ritsu scoffed.

Mustering every last drop and steam of energy left in his empty body, Kenma got back to his feet and started running. Tears running down non-stop blurred his vision, but he just kept running straight. He ran and ran till finally, what sounded like a running car driving past met his ears. Hoping that it wasn't a delusion or another trap, Kenma ran towards the sound.

Finally, in Round 40, Kenma escaped the maze. He stumbled over the street railings and rolled out on the side of a road. Looking back at the field and then up and down the street, Kenma took his bets and sprinted with the last of the adrenaline induced energy and went down the road, hoping for a car to pass by and hail it over.

"My little kitten~, congratulations~!" Ritsu's voice rang out from behind, "Now it is time to play cops and robbers. Seeing as you already have a head start, I'll start chasing~."

Kenma heard the sounds of an engine running behind him. It was Ritsu on a Moped and he was shortening the distance between them. Feeling panicked and surer than ever that he'll get caught again, he begged for his beaten legs to carry him a little further. The engine sounded as if he was right behind him and, daring to look, Kenma peaked back, only to find that the bike was closer than he'd hoped. With just a few yards separating them, Kenma prayed for a miracle.

Prayer answered.

A truck headlights appeared out of nowhere. Kenma, taken aback, tumbled forward to his knees and he curled up. Ritsu screech to a halt, just a few feet away. The truck stopped just a few feet short to where Kenma fell, its headlights glaring, illuminating the fallen figure and the biker.

"Kenma!" a familiar voice called out from behind the truck's headlights.

"Kuroo!" Kenma shouted, his voice breaking, "Kuroo, please help me!"

The doors swung open and out rushed a tall man with jet black hair, wearing the Nekoma's volleyball jersey, along with many others sporting the same. Kuroo ran straight to where Kenma was at and hugged him tight.

"Crap…" Ritsu clicked his tongue and tried to wheel around to escape. But before he can drive off, the other Nekoma members rushed him, and he fell off his Moped and was pig piled to the ground. The group started slinging punches and shouted insults all at once. Mostly along the lines of "How dare you take our setter! You wanna die, punk…" and so on.

Hearing the familiar voices of his teammates, he let his body go lax. The hunger, the stress, the hysteria, the mental emotional and physical strain that he endured all night long came to an end. Before passing out in Kuroo's arms, he heard his teammates calling his name and saw the blurred image of Ritsu getting handcuffed on the ground.


	12. Double Jeopardy, Double Jackpot

Chapter 12: Double Jeopardy, Double Jackpot

With the sun down and the moon peeking through the branches, Akaashi and Kageyama were unable to continue the search for the number. They did however find a small hut, big enough for the two of them to rest. There weren't any beds or even a table but a few pillows and blankets, and an iron cast fireplace, a traveler's temporary lodging.

"We'll have to start searching again tomorrow" Akaashi stated, unable to sleep.

"Ugh, and we searched all day today but came up empty," Kageyama groaned, "Speaking of empty..."

*groooooooowwl

The two remained silent, embarrassed and obviously hungry.

That is, until they heard thumping against the door. Thinking that it can't be the wind, the two got to their feet and each clutched a piece of wood they got from the fireplace in one hand. They gave each other a nod and swung the doors open and flung their pieces of wood. Lo and behold, it was Arai and Sato, both dodged the flying wood pieces and leaned against the door, the only entrance and escape.

"Didn't peg you for the slumber party type, Kageyama," Arai said with a smirk, unfazed. Kageyama didn't reply. Instead he turned his heels and ran for another piece of wood. Outpacing him, Arai caught up and used his whole body to pin Kageyama onto the laid out blankets.

"It seems you two were able to get comfortable. I know it ain't much but I do hope you guys got some rest," Sato stated.

Feeling doomed and pale faced, the two boys were speechless. The hut that they thought to be safe was actually another set up by their kidnappers. While Kageyama struggled to free himself from Arai's pin, Akaashi was fighting off the vice grip on his wrists. The struggle continued till Kageyama wore himself out and Akaashi was also pinned to the floor.

As Akaashi spent what was left his energy to struggle back to his feet, Sato continued to impose his weight onto the latter's back, making any effort futile. Kageyama on the other hand was fighting off hands that gripped the collar of his shirt. Arai leaned in a whispered, "You tore up my letter, I'll tear up something of you", and with that he ripped Kageyama's shirt clean in half, exposing Kageyama's upper torso. Arai caressed the exposed skin before scratching it leaving five red stripes behind.

Kageyama yelped in pain as his free hand tried to recover the torn shirt and the other hand was trying to get out of Arai's grasp.

"Now play nice, Arai" Sato said, with Akaashi limp on the floor, "You can't break 'im down yet. Boss ain't gonna be too happy to hear it if ya put any more harm on them."

With a click of his tongue, Arai loosen his grip and scooted back, letting Kageyama sit up and cover himself with his torn shirt.

"What's the end game?" Akaashi said heaving as the weight on his back wouldn't let up.

"The end game is to have our fun." Sato stated matter-of-factly, "The Boss said we can do whatever we want so long as you're still in one piece."

"And who's the boss?" Kageyama asked, eyes glaring.

"Y'all will being meeting him soon." Arai said, then hears a phone ring.

Sato fished through his pockets and took out a black flip phone. His face grimaces for a moment before answering.

"Whatdaya want Wato?" Sato said in a cursing tone.

A few moments of silence, and Sato's face goes from grimace to shock. He hangs up the phone and stares at Arai.

"Ritsu was captured, and Tsukishima is with that woman," Sato stated.

"That means…" Arai trails off.

"Game over."

"Aw man, and it was just starting to get fun in here. Right Kageyama?" Arai pouted.

Kageyama didn't answer, only curled in tighter into a ball.

"Now this changes things. We're gonna have to start a different game," Sato started, "We call it a 'Treasure Hunt'."

"Oh I love this game!" Arai got to his feet and fidgeted around.

Akaashi and Kageyama looked to each other, giving a "what now" expression.

"The game is simple. If that woman can find the treasure, then you're free to go." Sato explained.

"What's the treasure," Akaashi asked.

"You are" Arai said, and with that took his fists and clogged Kageyama square on the head, knocking him out completely. The same thing happened to Akaashi. Sato and Arai wrapped them with the blankets, and dragged the unconscious boys out of the hut and into the night.

…

"Captain, we got movement," an agent alarmed, "On foot, heading north, and what appears to be carrying Double Jackpot".

"Scope team, continue surveillance. Don't lose 'em." Rei said through the radio.

"Copy that."

Rei hangs the radio to the dashboard and focuses on the road to the forest, a train of black cars tailing behind her. She looked into the rear view mirror, worried faces outlined by the tail lights in front of them. Bokuto and Daichi were sitting in the backseats; Daichi giving directions, written down by Tsukishima, as best he can.

"Akaashi…" Bokuto would mutter every so often. Daichi's hands were clasped together, as if praying for Kageyama's and Akaashi's safety.

"Don't worry lads. We'll get to them." Rei said with caring confidence. The cars turns onto the unpaved road and the scene growing darker. Once at the entrance to the forest, Rei and the other cars parked and everyone filed out. The headlights shone against two figures. Arai and Sato were standing in their way.

"Stay behind me" she ordered to Bokuto and Daichi, as they climbed out of the car.

"Here to turn yourselves in or is it another game?" Rei called.

"This game is called Treasure Hunt," they said in unison, "We know why you're here. And we know what you want. Go find the treasure, then the game will be over."

With that they turned heel and disappeared into the darkness. Rei pulled out her gun and signaled everyone else to take out their flashlights and weapons, and headed into the forest.

…..

Akaashi and Kageyama came back to consciousness, a full bloom headache and an aching body tearing right through them. They were in the so-called safe zone hut and now they find themselves in darkness, a dying flashlight cast a dim shadow of where the other is.

"Agh…man…that really hurt…where are we now?" Kageyama asked, rubbing the sore spot on the side of his head.

Looking up, they were in 20 foot deep hole. Looking at each other, and feeling around the walls, they found that the whole was quite small; big enough for the two of them to stretch their legs, but small enough to feel claustrophobic. The two boys begin clawing against muddy walls, trying to get a hand hold to climb out. But with little luck, the boys would fall back down after a few feet. Hungry, exhausted and feeling hopeless, they start shouting. The echoes bounced off the walls, ringing in their ears, and they were unsure if anyone can hear them. They hear movement up top and they shout even louder. A working flashlight falls from above and lands onto the ground in the hole. They take the flashlight and shine it up to see…

Arai and Sato.

"Hee, hee" Arai giggled, "Having fun yet, boys?"

"Let us out of here!" Akaashi shouted, "What's the point in keeping us here?"

"It's part of the game. Your friends are out looking for you, you know?" Arai replied, earning a slap to the back of his head from Sato.

"Idiot, you're not supposed to tell them that, now it won't be as fun." Sato grumbled into Arai's ear. Arai shivered and realized his mistake.

"Well that is, if they don't fall for the decoy that we planted." Arai called down the hole, trying to dash any hope that was built in the last 10 seconds.

"They'll find us," Kageyama called back, "and when they do, they'll kick you're a** you son of a-" Kageyama was cut off when buckets of water mixed with mud and pebbles was poured down. When there was about 3 inches of dirty water in the hole, the downpour stopped. Coughing and spitting out the dirt filled water, they looked up to see that Arai and Sato were armed with several pales of water in each hand.

"Kageyama, that's not a nice thing to say to me," Arai said and dumped the buckets of water atop Kageyama. Completely soaked and shivering, Kageyama curled into a ball in order to keep warm, but with his shirt torn and the waters coming down, his efforts were wasted.

"Akaashi~" Sato called, "If you say that you'll give up, I'll get you out of there~!"

Akaashi's mind started to slip deeper into fear. He had to choose, either give up and get caught by the monster or stay with Kageyama in the faint hope that the others will find them in time. Before his mind straightened out, the pales of water came crashing down, putting him in the same state as Kageyama, curled up in a ball and failing to get warm.

Before they gave a reply, they heard grunts and yelling from above, Sato and Arai crying out in fear.

"Double Jackpot confirmed! I repeat: Double Jackpot confirmed. Now deploying recovery group." A voice radioed.

Hope rekindled, they shouted to the top of their dry lungs and pleaded for help. Several flashlights shone and a rope ladder came down.

"Climb up!" a voice called.

Akaashi first then Kageyama, they made their way up to the surface with frantic steps; only to be greeted with cheers and hugs, and police men with police dogs chasing two receding figure into the forest.

"Akaashi!" Bokuto and the rest of the team shouted as they pulled him out of the hole, covered in dirt and looking much thinned out.

A weak smile of relief, Akaashi was never happier than to hear the familiar voices of his teammate. He was even happy to listen to Bokuto shouting concerns and some nonsense.

Overcome by emotions and the overall effects of hunger and exhaustion, Akaashi collapsed into the arms of his teammates. Faintly hearing Bokuto shouting for a doctor.

Kageyama got out next, in the same condition as Akaashi, and the whole Karasuno team pulled him up and carried him away from the hole; he heard the same shouts of concern and some nonsense coming from familiar voices.

"Kageyama!" Hinata shouted eyes bawling tears, "Don't die on us, you hear? We still have to beat Ushijima and Shiratorizawa and then go to Nationals and then take over the volleyball world- Don't Die!"

"I'm not… dead yet…Hinata… you…dumb butt," Kageyama said, earning a few giggles of "Yup he's still the same old Kageyama". He soon fell unconscious, a faint smile of relief on his face; only hearing someone calling for a stretcher and the blurry blares of lights from the ambulance.


	13. The EndNOT

Chapter 13: The End…NOT

Kageyama and Akaashi were rushed into the same hospital, and lodged in the same room with Kenma and Tsukishima.

Kageyama and Akaashi were fixed up in the operating rooms and were rolled out, still unconscious. IVs and number of different machines hooked up to their vitals and every so often nurses came and went. Bokuto, Kuroo, Hinata and Yamaguchi frequented their room, and thrown out of the room just as often for disturbing other patients and nurses. Rei comes by every so often, temporarily relieving her agents on protection detail, to continue gathering the facts and brainstorming ideas of the end game that Loved (?) had in store. So far, no luck.

After one week of thorough tests and rest, the four were discharged from the hospital. Four agents from the protection detail were following close behind them. The group walked to the train station together, each reminiscing the past week and all that has happened.

"Seems like it was all just a bad dream, huh?" Kenma asked.

"Yeah but these cuts are proof that that really happened," Tsukishima said holding up his still stitched wrists, the others had the same cuts only in different areas, "And we still don't know why they're after us".

"Hopefully, this is all behind us and we can go home in peace," Akaashi replied, receiving nods and agreements from the other three.

"Whatever happened to them? I know that they caught at least one of the kidnappers," Kageyama asked.

"He is being detained in the agency's detention facility where he'll be awaiting trial," an agent chimed in, "And don't worry about the other three, we're still tracking them as we speak."

A sigh of relief escaped as the group headed down the stairs and entered the train station. After going through the ticket booths, they were greeted by their teammates.

"Congratulations!" everyone shouted, pedestrians turning their heads in their direction but kept going about with their own business.

"Kageyama! Tsukishima! Welcome Back!" the whole Karasuno team raced towards the two, who in turn back tracked and wanted to get away from the stampede. But, due to their recovering bodies, they were unable to avoid them and eventually got tackled to the ground. This time, though, it was a pleasant weight encasing them.

"Kenma (-senpai)!" The Nekoma team cheered as they also rushed the pudding colored hair boy and group hugged him to the ground. Kenma landing with an "oof".

"Akaashi!" Bokuto shouted, arms open wide.

"Yeah, yeah~ good to see you guys are doing well." Akaashi said waving a hand and somehow being the only one to not get hugged to the ground.

"Same to you" they replied.

"Akaashi, at least let me give you a hug!" Bokuto said, his face looking hurt, his arms slump to his sides.

Everyone started to laugh and the whole train station was buzzing with pedestrians giggling at the odd sight of the pig-piled boys.

The train alarms went off and the teams said their goodbyes and separated to finally go home.

…

"You think this is the end? Hell No! This is only the beginning" Ritsu shouted from his cell in a hysterical tone, "We'll get to our goal, just you watch, woman! We'll have our dreams realized soon enough!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA~!"


End file.
